Maura's Story
by a starlit dreamer
Summary: after the scanran war, what happened to maura of dunlath? running through the forest...dragging lords around fiefs by silk sleeves...babbling nonsenically...plz R&R!!!!
1. chap1

Hey! I'm back once again (for those who know me.) with all my screwed up twisted love stories. Not sick, just screwed up and twisted. And deformed, now that I think about it. I just started 6weeks of summer school learning latin and much of the english language's grammar system, so to speak. Very fun, but a bit on the mentally tiring side. None the less, I have no idea what this is but have fun!  
  
A/n: it's about maura, one of her little excursions after daine and numair and the tristan staghorn the tree incident.  
  
~~Confused~~  
  
Maura walked up and down the halls, wracking her brain for a reason as to why she could not come up with a plausible answer to get her out of the most boring of picnics with some stuffed up foreign lord from Mithros knows where.  
  
"Oh, My Lady! Come, it is time for you to be dressed for the Midsummer's Day picnic! Hurry for you do not want to be late!" Lucy, an old serving lady who was Maura's nanny.  
  
"Coming Lucy." Maura hid her annoyance as she followed the old lady and changed into a light green dress with fat yellow rose buds on the dress.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Maura's brown hair was pulled back into a loose braid, her light summer dress was on and matched her necklace that had been a gift from the Nameless Lord.  
  
"Ah, Maura, let me introduce you to Lord Martin of Tyra." Erin, Maura's friend and companion said quietly, pointing to the Not-So-Nameless Foreign Lord.  
  
"Thanks." Maura gave Erin a quick and tight smile with a small squeeze to the hand before hurrying off to meet this Oh-So-Mysterious Lord that the whole fief buzzed about him.  
  
"Greetings Lord Martin. I welcome you to the Fief Dunlath of the Realm of Tortall." Maura said breathlessly and not caring at all how she appeared.  
  
"Greetings, my Lady." The Lord kissed Maura's hand. "Shall we?"  
  
Maura took the offered arm and acted every bit the part of a snooty woman of nobility. How I wish Daine were here right now. Maura sighed wistfully.  
  
"What was that, my Lady?"  
  
"Nothing, my Lord. It's just that the land's beauty takes my breath away." Maura didn't realize how loud she had sighed.  
  
"Oh yes. It is a wonderfully spectacular view. You're a very lucky young lady with such land." Martin said, not catching the gist of her sarcasm.  
  
Maura detached herself from his arm and walked off to a small glade that she went to for peace. Martin followed.  
  
"I come here for peace, sometimes." Maura said before he could question her. She walked around the area as if she knew it.  
  
"It is good you have a place for peace." Martin had no idea that she had just randomly stumbled upon the area. He stared into the quiet pool of water beside Maura, staring at her reflection.  
  
"I shall be visiting Corus soon."  
  
"I've heard that it is beautiful at this time of year." Maura hated seeming vague and distant, but opening to a complete stranger, let a lone a powerful foreign stranger, was just what she disliked. Oh, give him a week or two and we'll see how he does. Maura hated when her brain fought with her, almost always winning.  
  
"Yes, shall we?" they walked back to the picnic area where Erin had set out the food and blankets and was settled below a shady tree, reading a book. Erin looked up, an eyebrow twitching up slightly before smiling cheekily at Maura and returning back to her book. I nearly pity that poor man, but he came so suddenly I believe he deserves what Maura's to give him next. Erin thought, smiling into her book before composing her face back to stillness.  
  
In the next moment, Maura launched into a series of rapid conversations, all completely random and very unlady like. Maura smiled as she slowed slightly to see how Lord Martin was keeping up. He was failing miserably.  
  
"Well, my Lord Martin, we had better start heading back to the manor. It is getting late and you must see the sun set from the balcony. It is absolutely breathtaking. Did you know that we have a master blacksmith? He shoed my very own Alys. Mayhap you'd like him to re-shoe your stallion before heading out for Corus?" That was the most comprehensible part of her disjointed topics of speech. Martin merely nodded and agreed.  
  
That's it milord, just smile and nod, smile and nod. Erin delighted herself with running back to the fief, dropping off the basket and coming up behind the two as if nothing had happened. Dolt! You've got to speak or else. Let's see what I may be able to do to help you.  
  
"My lady, the sitting room is prepared. Did you know, Lord Martin, that we've got a wonderfully lush Carthaki rug there, and it is every so comfortable!" With that Erin took the Lord's attention from Maura, who was beginning to run out of topics to lead the man's mind on a wild goose chase. As soon as she returned, she sent a letter by eagle to Daine, telling her of the day's events.  
  
Daine, Today the Lord Martin from Tyra, whom I have just found out his name before meeting him, was out on a picnic with me. I led him on a series of ramblings of my tongue, scraping my mind for anything at all. Erin, a friend of mine, helped out a bit but I believe that I have confused him enough for one day. I dreadfully missed your being here to help me out. I'm sure Numair would have given him an earful of philosophy and whatever else your heart would have desired. I am told that he is to be in Corus soon. I hope to see you soon in Dunlath.  
Yours,  
Maura  
  
Maura smiled before returning to Erin who had no sign of letting up, talking of the meadows, the harvest and so on.  
  
"Oh, Martin- if I may call you that- you must come out onto the balcony with me! Come! Make haste or we shall miss it!" Maura proceeded to grab his arm covered in silk and drag it carelessly out and about the fief before settling down at a tower's balcony overlooking Long Lake.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful! Just as you are." Maura's eyes widened and she looked away quickly, sniffing and staring out into the forest, willing for the Long Lake Pack to show themselves as a reminder that she was unalone.  
  
"My lord, don't speak of such nonsensical things."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"It's a bit soon, don't you think?"  
  
"If you believe so."  
  
"Well I do. Good evening to you and have a wonderful supper."  
  
"Will you not be there?"  
  
"I've a terrible headache."  
  
"As you wish my lady. Until the morrow."  
  
Maura left before he could touch her hand and kiss it. Like a frog he is. Stupid, slimy, goggly-eyed, and in dire need of being splashed with a bucketful of water. Shaking her head at her brain's folly she went to her room where she dined quietly with Erin before going to sleep.  
  
She woke to see that it was false dawn and that the eagle had returned with a reply from Daine.  
  
Maura,, You have thoroughly confused the poor man. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he fell for you. He does not at all sound the sort of man who'd be quite right in the head and he'd get a far lot of talk from Numair. Please do not try to make so addled that he may not know where to go. I hope to return to Dunlath soon, as soon as I am able. And thank you for the warning of his arrival.  
Your friend,  
Daine  
  
Maura smiled and saddled her mare Alys, setting out for a long ride, away from Dunlath, from Martin- mysteriously odd lord from Tyra, from all her troubles and to her real glade of peace. I hope that I have confused him enough to leave and not return.  
  
Upon her return, she laughed on hearing that Lord Martin had departed very fast, complaining of strange happenings of the fief. Lucy smiled a toothy grin as she reported the news. "Aye, miss, he left quite quickly too. I hope his bed was comfortable enough."  
  
"I wish I knew why Lucy, I wish I knew." 


	2. chap2

Okay, I was asked when about roughly this took place. This was about after Lady Knight. I have no idea and I'm probably not going to continue this because I have no idea on what should happen next, it all just kinda happened when I was on a sugar high and thinking in Latin, French, Italian, Japanese, and English. 


End file.
